don't have one yet, but will get one soon
by Miroku14
Summary: The Fuedal Era. Faye's having trouble believing that her father and his friends are staying with her. Not after witnessing her father's horrible death. It will take InuKag's son, SanKog's son, and Shippou to help convince her that her father is Miroku and
1. Default Chapter

It was supposed to be a happy day. The kids were playing outside; the parent's were talking non-stop of the rumors they heard float through the village. Me, being fourteen, I was in between being a child and becoming an adult, so I belonged nowhere. From what I could hear of the morning gossip, a monk and his travelers were coming. The villager's seemed worried, but I wasn't. I knew that soon the monk would get here, need a place to stay and everyone would point to me and say "Faye has extra space. The girl lives alone." Yes. I lived alone. My parents died when I was young and I ran away. Away from the people hissing about what a freak I was, how I had let the vile monster slay my parents. Away. from my past.  
Afterwards I would lead them to my hut. They would thank me and stay a few nights. I would sit away from them in my corner, away from the warmth of the fire. They would stay out of my business and I would stay out of theirs.  
In the morning before I wake, they would leave without a word and I would be alone again. That's how it always was and always will be. I only have three friends and all of them are boys. No girls would come near me, afraid of what 'power' I might possess. But I am just a normal girl who always wins in fist fights. I'm tough on the in and outside. I do not cry, for it make me seem weak.  
I protect my village. The parents say that the monk and his travelers will be here shortly. My will to smile was lost once ago, so my expression does not change from my everyday mournful look.  
  
They've arrived  
  
"Hello fair villagers!" The monks says, drawing attention to himself. "We have traveled far and we need a place to rest. Do you happen to have extra space?" As I predicted, fingers point to me faster than before. But this time, no one says anything.  
"Follow me," I said in my long forgotten voice. The monk and his friends stare at me for a split second. I turn and they follow.  
"She looks my age." The girl with the short kimono on said to her hanyou companion.  
"I'm fourteen," I said while still walking. More silence followed. I smiled inside. I like the silence. I've lived in it most of my life. I stop suddenly, I hear footsteps. The hanyou starts sniffing the air. Someone's here. I start to walk once more.  
"Hey wait!" The hanyou yells. "What are you doing?"  
I turned around face his very much alive eyes with my dead ones. "I'm going home." I resume my walking. "It's just Ida."  
My lonely footsteps echo through the empty air. The sound is soon joined by more footsteps. They've followed. We have made to my lonely hut. I pull open the curtain and walk in. The travelers behind me follow in and look around the hut.  
"Make yourselves at home."  
"May we make a fire?" The demon exterminator asks.  
I shrug. "Sure." I retreat to my corner of which I spent so many nights in my sleeping state.  
  
Ida's (ee-da) point of view  
  
I smell something. Strangers? Walking wit Faye? I have to see this. This is where the smell of the strangers is coming from. Three humans. Two demons. Could the humans be captors? No, I see from behind the trees, my hiding place, a miko, a demon exterminator, a monk, and Faye. The three humans, or rather four counting Faye. I see that there is a hanyou and a kitsune pup. The kitsune pup looks strangely like a younger Shippou. But I could just be paranoid. I mean ever since Faye and I have been pups we were living in the past. Confused? So were we. Faye, Kohaku, and I are fourteen. Shippou is twenty. But then again, the small kitsune and the travelers could be our parents during their time.  
When Faye, Kohaku, and I were four and Shippou was ten, Naraku's son, Arion, sent us back in time. We have lived in this village fro ten years. Oh no! The hanyou has started to sniff the air. I hope he does not find me. Faye kept walking, good, they've followed her. Now to get Shippou and Kohaku. This is pretty big news.  
  
Faye's point of view  
  
It has been two hours since the visitors have resided in my hut. They seem like happy people, too happy for my liking. The monk keeps looking at me. Have I seen him somewhere before? I could have sworn I've know him from somewhere. Maybe from when I was in my own time. I mean its been so long for even me to remember faces from my time.  
Its raining now. The small kitsune has fallen asleep on the miko's lap. They still have yet to tell me their names. Lighting has gone off a couple of times. The miko jumps a couple of times. The demon exterminator keeps giving the monk glares. The hanyou has his hand on the hilt of his sword. More lighting has crashed.  
  
Ida's point of view  
  
"I hate the rain!" I yelled over the thunder.  
"Its not like you have a choice of the matter!' Kohaku yelled back. I went to get Kohaku and Shippou, but only found Kohaku. We are running to Faye's to see if what I saw was real or my imagination.  
We don't know where Shippou is but I am hoping he'll pick up our scent and come to Faye's.  
  
No one's point of view  
  
Inu Yasha and company sat around the warm balzing fire in the middle of Faye's hut. Miroku kept looking at Faye.  
"That girl looks kind of familiar. Doesn't she?" Miroku whispered to Kagome. One, he couldn't talk to Sango, because Kagome was the only one who would talk to him, two, he didn't want to wake Shippou, and three, he didn't Faye to hear that he was talking about her.  
Although, she probably heard him anyways because she was staring at the group. More thunder came and its job of ruining the group's day was not going to venture off course any time soon.  
"Well, we're not going to get any sleep tonight," Kagome sighed. "especially Inu Yasha."  
"Why me!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
"Shhhh! Do you want to wake Shippou?" Kagome whispered.  
"Well, when he's older, he's going to have to wake up by noise incase something's wrong."  
"That's when he's older. He's too young right now," Kagome looked down at Shippou. Then head shot up all of a sudden.  
"what is it Kagome?" Sango spoke up after being silent for some time.  
"I sense a jewel shard." Kagome looked at the curtain that held as a door to Faye's hut.  
Inu Yasha grabbed the hilt of his tetseiga and ran outside. 'Its too rainy. I can't see much. Wait! What's that?'  
Two shadowy figures were running to the hut. Inu Yasha got in his battle mode, ready for a fight that wouldn't predict the outcome. 


	2. AN disclaimer

Disclaimer: sry. Forgot to put it in first chapter. N E Wayz. I do not own Inu Yasha but I do own my oc Faye. (She's not from Cowboy Bebop) 


End file.
